elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
9 Aurigae
9 Aurigae is an independent system that is home to the player-run theocracy, Order of Enblackenment. It was formely controlled by the confederate minor faction, Revolutionary Party of 9 Aurigae. About First observed in the constellation of Aurigahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/9_Aurigae from ancient earthEarth, 9 Aurigae is a heavily populated agricultural system. The system consists of 5 stars stars, each with orbiting bodies. Of particular note are the terraformed Earth-like world and terraformed water world of 9 Aurigae 3B and 3C. Since 1st of October 3302, Order of Enblackenment is the controlling faction of 9 Aurigae. The rare commodity Saxon Wine can also be found in the Coriolis Starport, Hunt Enterprise, orbiting 9 Aurigae D 4. Notable Events Civil War for Kennicott Enterprise Civil War for 9 Aurigae Pandemic of 9 Aurigae A certain CMDR Azanthic brought fierce diseases to the system as she returned from the Void. It is still unknown what caused the disease but it is believed that millions have succumbed to this illness over the several outbreaks that have occurred. There are reports that CMDR Azanthic has been quarantined at the main temple to study this obscure disease further and come up with a cure. First Expansion out the system Civil War for Rubruck Station System Layout * 9 Aurigae A ** /9 Aurigae A A Belt/ ** 9 Aurigae A 1 ** 9 Aurigae A 2 ** 9 Aurigae A 3 ** 9 Aurigae A 4 ** 9 Aurigae A 5 *** Mallett Prospect +++ (Planetary Settlement - Security Low) ** 9 Aurigae A 6 *** McKee Works ++ (Planetary Settlement - Security Low) ** 9 Aurigae A 7 *** Capek Prospect ++ (Planetary Settlement - Security High) * 9 Aurigae B ** 9 Aurigae B 1 ** 9 Aurigae B 2 *** Mohun's Inheritance (Planetary Outpost) *** Lewis Beacon + (Planetary Settlement - Security Low) *** Ciferri Stop (Planetary Settlement - Security: None) *** 9 Aurigae B 2 A **** Filnders Prospect ++ (Planetary Settlement - Security Medium) ** 9 Aurigae B 3 *** McMullen Beacon ++ (Planetary Outpost) *** Herbert Works (Planetary Settlement - Security: None) *** Atwood Laboratory (Planetary Settlement - Security: None) *** 9 Aurigae B 3 A **** Cochrane Base (Planetary Outpost) **** Tarski Point ++ (Planetary Settlement - Security Low) ** 9 Aurigae B 4 *** Niven's Inheritance (Planetary Outpost) ** 9 Aurigae B 5 *** Tarski Point (Planetary Port) ** 9 Aurigae B 6 *** Lehtonen Orbital (Mining Outpost) ** 9 Aurigae B 7 *** Kennicott Enterprise (Industrial Outpost) *** Komarov Base + (Planetary Settlement - Security Low) * 9 Aurigae C ** 9 Aurigae C 1 *** Fancher Orbital (Mining Outpost) ** 9 Aurigae C 2 *** Zahn Station (Orbis Starport) ** 9 Aurigae C 3 *** Rubruck Station (Orbis Starport) ** 9 Aurigae C 4 ** 9 Aurigae C 5 ** 9 Aurigae C 6 ** 9 Aurigae C 7 *** Crowley Settlement ++ (Planetary Settlement - Security: Low) ** 9 Aurigae C 8 ** 9 Aurigae C 9 * 9 Aurigae D ** 9 Aurigae D 1 *** Kummer Hub (Mining Outpost) ** 9 Aurigae D 2 *** Blaschke Hub (Coriolis Starport) ** 9 Aurigae D 3 *** Hunt Enterprise (Coriolis Starport) ** 9 Aurigae D 4 ** 9 Aurigae D 5 ** 9 Aurigae D 6 ** 9 Aurigae D 7 ** 9 Aurigae D 8 * 9 Aurigae E ** 9 Aurigae E A Belt ** 9 Aurigae E 1 *** Hill Orbital (Mining Outpost) ** 9 Aurigae E 2 ** 9 Aurigae E 3 ** 9 Aurigae E 4 ** 9 Aurigae E 5 Minor Factions * Order of Enblackenment * Revolutionary Party of 9 Aurigae * 9 Aurigae Inc * Independent Bestia Resistance * 9 Aurigae Movement * 9 Aurigae Jet Natural Group * 9 Aurigae Constitution Party Gallery 9 Aurigae DSS.png Notes * This system has 25 stations, planetary bases and outposts.https://eddb.io/system/352 * Star system is located in the Auriga constellation and is a variable star. * is visible to the naked eye in bright suburban skies from Earth. References Category:Star systems Category:Rare commodity systems